Solo era un cliente mas
by princesa.de.las.tinieblas
Summary: En solo una noche logro sentir lo que era estar en el cielo y al mismo tiempo bajar al infierno. -La quiero a ella- dijo el -Por lo menos dejame saber tu nombre- -Lo siento mucho, Hitsugaya-san. No puedo darle esa información. Dio un chasquido con la lengua en forma de resignacion. No tenia forma de obligarla , el no era más que otro de sus clientes.


-Anda hijo – le toco el hombro izquierdo incitándolo a mirar el exuberante escenario que estaba justo al frente suyo .Pero lo más curioso era lo que él quería que observaba-No tengas restricciones , que los grilletes te los colocas mañana-sonrió de manera socarrona- Solo dime cual y esa será tuya –

Verdaderamente esto era una pérdida de tiempo , una gran pérdida de tiempo. En estos momentos debería de estar descansando en casa y preparándose mentalmente para lo que acercaba mañana. No en un bar de mala muerte siendo convencido por su padre para escogiera a alguna mujerzuela para pasar el rato.

-Te lo dije y lo repito, esto es una pérdida de tiempo- giro la vista y se acomodó en el asiento de cuero con vista directa al escenario. Llevaba en este lugar aproximadamente dos horas y lo único que había logrado es terminarse una botella completa de vodka.

-No seas tan arisco hijo. Deberías de disfrutar hoy – Claro , que no diría su padre con tal de poder y a beber y regocijarse con mujeres , por supuesto todo esto a costa de su hijo. Aunque esto era de esperarse , su padre había vivido pegado a una botella de alcohol durante más de 40 años de su vida y ni que decir de las mujeres, sería casi imposible enumerar el sin fin de amantes que tuvo en toda su miserable existencia.

-¿Qué no dirías tú con tal de pasar el rato?- murmuro lo suficientemente alto como para que el mismo se escuchara.

Esto rebasaba su cordura y su nivel de tolerancia. En la primera oportunidad que tuviera se largaría de ese inmundo lugar y se iría a casa. Aunque ¿Qué ganaría estando en casa? ¿Dormir? Eso era lo último que haría, aunque lo deseara y rogara a Kamisama no lo conseguiría. Lo único que lograría seria quedarme deambulando por toda su habitación hasta que vea que amaneciera. Sin embargo, pensándolo bien eso era mejor que quedarse aquí y ser hostigado por las mujerzuelas. Se le habían acercado alrededor de 3 mujeres ofreciéndole gentilmente sus "servicios" y de la misma forma en que se acercaban las terminaba ignorando o rechazando , algunas gruñían y otras lanzaban maldiciones al aire , pero bueno eso a él no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

-Hola guapo ¿no deseas compañía?- una de las chicas se le acercó moviendo exageradamente las caderas. Tenía demasiado maquillaje , se sentó a su lado y empezó a tocarle el brazo.

Esto era suficiente, la empujo y se alejó de ella.

-Padre , si tu deseas quedarte lo entiendo , pero yo ya no lo soporto. ¡Me largo! – Dio un golpe con ambas manos sobre la mesa al levantarse y se encaminó a la salida.

Estaba punto de irse ignorando totalmente los gritos de su padre atrás suyo. Cuando de repente todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, no podía ver ni oír nada salvo su agitada respiración después de haberle gritado a su padre. De un momento a otro sintió que algo o más bien alguien lo tomaba por el Razo y lo obligaba sentarse.

-Solo una actuación hijo, que por esta hemos venido aquí- era la voz de su padre. Quiso refutar pero las palabras que tenía planeado decir se le esfumaron al instante y sus ojos se dirigieron a la única luz del lugar.

El escenario.

El vacío en el sonido se llenó de aplausos y silbidos. Su mirada seguí sin apartarse de escenario , seguidamente el lugar empezó a llenarse con humo , se empezó a escuchar el sonido de golpes a unos bongós , el ritmo era lento pero a la vez provocador. Al comienzo no logro diferenciarlo bien, pero de aquel humo salió una figura , menuda y de talla pequeña.

Una chica.

Una chica salió de entre el espeso humo. De cabellos azabache como la noche que llegaban hasta más debajo de la estrecha cintura, piel blanca lechosa que brillaba con el reflejo de la luz , labios fuertemente pintados con labial rojo que en vez de opacar su belleza solo hacía que su piel resplandeciera aún más y sus ojos… Kamisama , sus ojos eran el pecado en carne propia. Tan negros y profundos que parecieran que desearan contarte un sinfín de cosas y a la vez no te dijeran nada. Tanta belleza concentrada en tan pequeño cuerpo, el cual parecía frágil al tacto. Se imaginaba que pasaría si el lograra tocarla , lo más probable era que se deshiciera en pequeños pedazos , a sus ojos era una figura demasiado frágil. La cual solo estaba cubierta por prácticamente nada de ropa , al menos cubría las partes esenciales , eso ya era algo ¿no?

El sonido de los bongós lo tenían encantado y esa chica aún más. Ella empezó a bailar, movía las caderas de una manera inigualable. Tenía la gracia de mover su cuerpo de tal forma que con cada vaivén de caderas se acoplara perfectamente a la música. Todo esto era nuevo para él y lo que le estaba provocando el ver bailar a aquella muchacha no era muy sencillo de describir , sentía euforia , pasión, sosiego , admiración y un sinfín más de emociones.

-La quiero a ella-

Las luces se volvieron a encender y cuando quiso encontrarla con la mirada ella ya se había esfumado.

No perdió tiempo y le dijo a su padre que quería a aquella muchacha. No era posible lo que estaba diciendo. Su padre se alegró por supuesto, se levantó de su cómodo asiento y camino hasta donde estaba un hombre con traje blanco , le susurro un par de cosas y el solo asintió.

-Ya lo sabía , hijo tienes los mismos gustos que yo . Sabía exactamente que la ibas a pedir- dijo su padre con sonrisa victoriosa – Este es mi regalo de bodas para ti, hijo. Ve y disfrútala , hazla gritar hasta mas no poder- dijo esto su padre se levantó y se fue.

Aquel hombre de traje blanco se acercó a él y lo condujo hacia una habitación alejada de todo el ajetreo del escenario.

Las luces ahí eran tenues y apenas se podían distinguir las figuras. Pero ahí estaba ella, la reconoció en un instante. Su vista se posó sobre ella sin decoro y la analizo completamente, su diminuto cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una fina bata de seda roja y el cabello azabache lo tenía sujeto en una cola , haciendo resalta su rostro.

-¿Hitsugaya- san , no es cierto?- era la primera vez que escuchaba una voz tan dulce. El asintió nervioso.

Demonios, era la primera vez que no sabía que decir.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella y dio una pequeña sonrisa. Hiso una señal para que él se acercara y así lo hizo.

Podía sentir como sus manos se estaban empezando a bañar en sudor a cada paso que se acercaba a ella.

-Sabe algo- capto su atención – tiene un padre muy consentidor, mire que pagar toda una noche conmigo no es un gusto que se pueda dar cualquiera-

Con que por esas andaban.

-No es consentidor- negó inmediatamente - quizá sea lo único que habría hecho por mí-

-¿Cómo no lo va a ser? –

-Por supuesto que no lo es- sentencio él y se quedó callado. Ambos permanecieron callados. Apenas se podía oír el ruido que hacían al respirar y esto que ya era demasiado.

Él quiso decir algo, o al menos captar su atención con alguna ocurrencia , pero nada. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se quedaba en blanco ante una mujer.

Suspiro con resignación.

-Es la tercera vez que lo escucho suspirar en aproximadamente 15 minutos – dijo ella y el la vio sorprendido. Tenía una capacidad de percepción increíble- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Vaya que estas atenta – admitió con una sonrisa- ¿Y si te dijera que te has mordido el labio inferior al menos unas 4 veces en los pocos minutos que estamos aquí?- ella lo miro incrédula.

-Con que así estamos, entonces le diría que ha estado jugando con ese extraño anillo que tiene en su mano izquierda justo al momento en que ambos permanecimos en silencio.

¿Extraño?

-¿Extraño? Para nada –se contestó el mismo y bajo su mirada a su anillo en forma de dragón que adornaba todo el largo de su dedo anular.

-Por supuesto que lo es. No todos los días se ve un dragón enroscado en el dedo de alguna persona, ¿no es así , Hitsugaya-san?

Touché.

-Quizá en eso si tengas razón- admitió el- Pero no pienso quitármelo en mucho tiempo-

-¿Se puede saber la razón?- pregunto curiosa. La morena dirigió su mirada a el anillo y con su pequeña mano fue acercándose para tocarlo.

-Solo digamos que fue un regalo – respondió el mientras la morena aun veía embelesada la curiosa pieza.

-¿Desde hace cuánto lo tiene?

-Desde los 12 años- respondió con sinceridad. Ella aparto la mano , pero el sintió algo extraño…

… había dejado una cálida sensación justo en el lugar donde su mano había estado

-Con que desde los 12- el asintió preparándose para responder cualquier pregunta que dijera ella sobre el origen del anillo , pero estas no llegaron.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- ahí estaba - ¿Por qué vino aquí?- El vio como los ojos de aquella muchacha lo observaban fijamente en busca de respuestas.

-¿Por qué crees tú?-

Ella suspiro y enderezo la espalda en su posición

-Hitsugaya-san , no sabe cuan infinidad de hombres han venido aquí. Cada uno con motivos diferentes por supuesto. Desde hombres mayores cansados de sus mujeres, hasta jóvenes incautos que solo desean sucumbir ante los placeres carnales más bajos- dijo ella y aparto la vista de el- ¿Qué me dice de usted? ¿En qué categoría he de incluirlo?-

Una magnifica pregunta que el mismo deseaba responderle, pero lamentablemente en estos momentos no sabía como… aunque…

-En ninguna de ellas- respondió sin titubear-No soy tan joven como para venir a saciar los deseos de lujuria. Solo tengo 27 no es gran cosa. Pero tampoco estoy casado y cansado de mi mujer, bueno por lo menos aun no-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Es una historia algo larga- confeso el –

-Tenemos hasta temprano por la mañana. Aunque mis servicios son exactamente satisfacer a mi cliente en todo lo que me diga.-Se levantó y se empezó a desanudar la bata- Usted dirá si quiere que iniciemos-

-¡No!- casi fue un grito. Ella comprendió y volvió a acomodarse la bata-Sé que eso tendrá que pasar , pero al menos deja que sea antes de irme. Por favor.-Ella asintió algo incrédula, la mayoría de sus clientes ni siquiera esperaban que ella dijera palabra alguna cuando ya se abalanzaban sobre ella .

-Como veras no soy tan joven , pero tampoco coy un viejo. Y estoy aquí… bueno, mi padre me trajo ya que mañana según él me pongo la soga al cuello-

-Se va a casar-concluyo ella casi al instante.

-Así es- admitió el- Mi prometida , Hinamori Momo , fue elegida por mi madre. Casi ni la conozco, la abre visto a lo mucho un par de veces. Ella es hija de uno de los accionistas mayoritario de la empresa en la cual mi madre está muy interesada, por eso ideo todo con su padre para arreglar la boda. Así mi madre podrá conseguir la empresa que desea –

-A cambio de su libertad- acoplo la morena.

-Exactamente-

-Con que de eso se trataba…. –

-Si..- asintió triste el peliblanco – Ya te he contado algo sobre mi vida ¿Qué me dices sobre ti?- pregunto curioso. Le intrigaba en tal magnitud saber aunque sea algo sobre esta extraña morena, que en vez de complacerlo estaba siendo de psicoanalista con su triste realidad.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-

-Me doy cuenta que no se ni siquiera tu nombre, así que ¿Cuál es?-cuestiono interesado el , por fin podría dar nombre a la mujer de profundos ojos.

-Por políticas del lugar y por protección nuestra no tenemos permitido decir nuestros nombres, lo siento mucho, Hitsugaya-san- respondió apenada.

-¿Entonces como he de llamarte?-

-Como usted desee- una respuesta mecánica.

-Entonces si deseo verte arrodillada ante mi , ¿lo harás?- Nunca había visto tanto nivel de.. ¿Lealtad? ¿Se podría llamar así al comportamiento de la morena?

-Si eso lo haría feliz, entonces no veo el problema en hacerlo-

-Vaya- aun no lo creía- dejando ese tema de lado, me gustaría saber tu edad –

-¿Cuántos años cree que tengo, Hitsugaya-san?- La vio detenidamente.

¿Cuántos años podría tener esta muchacha?

Su cuerpo era tan pequeño que podría decir que tendría 21 , pero su rostro transmitía experiencia, de esas de las que ya habían visto todo y ya nada la sorprendería.

-No lo sé , ¿24 o 25? –

Ella hizo un ademan con la mano que significaba que estaba casi cerca.

-Mmmm…. Podría ser , pero no. Solo le diré que si soy mayor de edad , así que no tiene de que preocuparse –

-¿Entonces cuantos tienes?- pregunto el. Se acercó más a ella para tratar de verla mejor y quizá atinarle a su edad , pero lo único que consiguió fue perderse en la profundidad de los ojos negros de esta.

Dos palabras.

-Información personal- el dio un chasquido con la lengua. A este paso no le sacaría nada de información a la pelinegra , aunque podría hacer que hiciera otras cosas…

-No veo entonces como puedas saciar mi curiosidad- dijo resignado- ¿Al menos puedo saber cómo terminaste en este lugar?

-No veo porque no- contesto ella- No llevo mucho en este negocio, a lo mucho serán dos años. Llegue aquí como cualquiera de mis compañeras, por necesidad- él se sorprendió mucho en la manera de decir esa palaba. Su voz no titubeaba, sonaba clara y de alguna manera dura- Mi hermana estaba enferma. El tratamiento que necesitaba era demasiado costoso, tuve que trabajar en todo lo que pude. Trabaje de camarera, repartiendo leche, como cajera, como sirvienta para una familia pudiente. No medí mi cansancio , lo único que deseaba era juntar el dinero suficiente para que ella lograra volver a ser la de antes-

-¿Y tus padres? ¿No te apoyaron?- No le cabía la idea de que sus padres se hicieran de la vista gorda en una situación tan crítica como aquella.

Ella soltó una risa amarga

-¿Mis padres? Nos abandonaron a mis hermanos y a mí cuando nosotras teníamos 12 años y mi hermano 17.

¿Y lo decía así sin más?

-Después de eso mi hermano tuvo que trabajar para cuidar de nosotras. Prácticamente paso toda su adolescencia cuidando de dos niñas, pero siempre lo veía con esa altanera sonrisa y por un breve momento los tres fuimos felices .Pero eso no dura para siempre, el dinero empezó a escasear y mi hermano se metió en varios negocios turbios con tal de poder seguir cuidando de nosotras. Mi hermana al enterarse se molestó demasiado, nunca la había visto así . Ella era la que siempre me pedía mantener la calma, pero esta vez la justifico, en esos negocios podías estar vivo un día y muerto al siguiente. Y quedarnos solas era una idea horrorosa para nosotras.

El seguía con suma atención cada una de las palabras que decía la morena. Lo tenía intrigado con su relato, es más , le parecía increíble que ella no hubiera quebrado a llorar.

-Ambas nos enfadamos y terminamos siguiendo a Ichigo al lugar donde se reunía con las peores personas que hayas podido imaginar, estafadores, vendedores de droga, proxenetas. Personas de la peor calaña. Todo iba bien, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de que nosotras estábamos escondidas, según el habíamos escuchado información clasificada. Pero nosotras no oímos nada , estábamos pendientes en ver todo lo que hacía Ichigo , que ni prestamos atención a las palabras que decían. No valió ninguna de nuestras explicaciones cuando en todo el lugar se comenzó a oír disparos- suspiro- recuerdo muy bien la expresión de temor en los ojos de mi hermano , el vino corriendo hacia nosotras para tratar de protegernos. Pero no funciono- sus ojos se opacaron, pero aun así continuo con su relato- En fin, cuando desperté estaba en un hospital. Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por mis hermanos , pero ninguna de la enfermeras me daba respuesta. En ese momento llego un doctor y me dijo que Ichigo había muerto inmediatamente por impacto de bala en la cabeza-

Silencio total.

Él no se atrevía a decirle alguna palabra , se había quedado en blanco , a lo mucho atino a decir- ¿Y tu hermana?- ella vacilo un momento , pero consiguió responder.

-Aunque el cuerpo de mi hermano nos haya protegido de las balas ,una llego a darle a mi hermana. No se murió en ese instante aunque su situación no mejoro. La bala se alojó en unos de sus pulmones. Los doctores no le daban mucha esperanza de vida, pero aun así resistió conectada a una maquina durante 8 meses, 8 meses en los cuales tuve que trabajar de lo que sea. No iba a permitir que mi hermana se fuera. Durante los primeros meses que trabaje apenas junte el 40% del dinero para su operación. Me comencé a desesperar y termine trabajando aquí…-sonrió con melancolía.

-Trabajando tres meses aquí logre completar el dinero que me hacía falta –

-Entonces tu hermana se salvó ¿no es así?-

-Cuando llegue al hospital y hable con el doctor que estaba encargado de ella me dijo que ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer, se había juntado tanta sangre alrededor de la bala que se formó un coagulo. Ya no había mucho o nada que hacer, me había demorado demasiado. Tuvieron que desconectar a mi hermana…-

Él se quedó atónito, ¿acaso una persona podía sufrir tanto?.

El lamentándose de su triste realidad y ella… ella estaba en una situación mucho peor.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo el

-No tiene porque, Hitsugaya-san. Ya paso demasiado tiempo , no es tan doloroso como antes- dicho esto ella se puso de pie y vio la hora en el reloj de la pared- Vaya, sí que se pasan colando las horas conversando con usted –

-Así es- concordó el-

-¿Quiere comenzar ahora?- pregunto ella. El no sabía que decir, aunque la verdad desde hace horas estaba que anhelaba poder deleitarse con la piel de la muchacha , pero aun había mucho que deseaba saber de ella.

-¿Qué le sucede?- pregunto curiosa- ¿Es acaso que ya se aburrió?-

-No, no es eso- negó inmediatamente- Hay tantas cosas que deseo saber, me tienes intrigado-

-¿Aún más?- cuestiono con una sonrisa socarrona- Le he contado a usted mucho más que a cualquier otro cliente –

Esa palabra le choco tanto como un baldazo de agua frío en la cara.

¿Eso era para ella? ¿Un cliente más?

Por kamisama que estaba pensando, si era obvio. Él había contratado sus servicios para complacerlo, no para otra cosa. Que el haya estado pensando en otras cosas era otro asunto totalmente diferente.

Es mas ¿de qué se preocupaba? Todo esto acabaría mañana, el se casaría y ella seguiría aquí. Complaciendo a quien sabe que personas.

-Tiene razón , no tiene por qué prolongarse más- dicho esto ella se dio media vuelta y el comenzó a atacarle los labios , no se detuvo y con sus manos empezó a recorrer la espalda de la morena . Estas llegaron a su cintura y la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

Sentía como su frágil cuerpo se retorcía ante las caricias que el le propiciaba. Poco a poco comenzó a desatarle la bata y eso fue el inicio de la locura. El quedo embelesado por la perfección que veía. Su cuerpo tan palido , contrarrestaba perfectamente con la oscuridad de su cabello.

Era simplemente perfecta.

El recorrió cada parte de ella, sus hombros, su rosto, sus pechos, sus torneadas piernas. Estaba perdiendo el poco control que el aun sabía que tenia. Es que ella simplemente lo volvió loco.

Asi continuaron el resto de la noche, él se perdía en cada parte de la anatomía de ella. Incluso llego a desconocerse por cada atrevida palabra que le susurraba. Estaba descubriendo una fase nueva, que el desconocía.

El poder de perderse en el deseo.

Pero aunque doliera sabía perfectamente que esta, la primera vez que lograba sentirse así. También sería la última.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse vacío.

Había terminado.

Su libertad estaba a punto de terminar.

Se encontraba en su habitación ya vestido con el traje blanco para la ceremonia y simplemente no podía tener la cabeza centraba. Su mente aún seguía con ella, lo había dejado totalmente embelesado y lo que era aún peor , se había encariñado con la muchacha.

-¿Hijo, ya estás listo?- su madre apareció por el rabillo de la puerta vestida con un largo vestido color azul –Ya es hora de que nos vayamos a la iglesia- el ni siquiera se molestó en responderle , solo asintió, ella lo vio entrañada y se fue.

No deseaba hablar con su madre. Ella era la causante de todo esto, si no tuviera el capricho de hacerse con aquella empresa, el no estaría ahora aquí.

Suspiro con frustración, ¿Qué ganaba pensando eso ahora? Ya todo estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Lo único de lo que se lamentaba era no haber podido despedirse de aquella muchacha pues al despertar en la mañana el estaba solo en la habitación, no había ni rastro de ella. En ese momento supuso que era lo mejor, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

 _¿Dónde está mi anillo?-_ pensó él y lo empezó a buscar por la habitación.

Recordó que podría estar en la ropa de ayer , la cual estaba en el cesto de la ropa sucia . Camino hasta allí y justo en su saco encontró su anillo. Pero también encontró otra cosa.

Una carta.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, esa carta desprendía el perfume de aquella muchacha.

¿Qué hacía eso allí?

No tomo más de dos segundos y el abrió el sobre.

 _Sé que se sorprendió al no encontrarme al despertar, pero era necesario. Anoche no logre dormir ya que me quede observándolo mientras dormía. Lo siento por eso. Al principio me reprendí , no es común en mi hacer eso, en mi pensamiento usted es un cliente mas y no tendría por qué haberlo hecho. Sin embargo el imaginarme que a la mañana siguiente me tendría que despedir de usted me resulto una idea dolorosa y no sé por qué. Admito que fue la única persona a la cual le hable cobre mi pasado y agradezco mucho que me haya escuchado, incluso usted me conto algo del suyo. Indirectamente por supuesto._

 _En este momento siento una opresión en mi pecho, quiero decirle tantas cosas y al mismo momento sé que es mejor callar, no sé cuándo leerá esta carta. Aunque deseo de todo corazón que sea después de su boda._

 _Sabe algo, vi como su expresión cambiaba en el momento en que lo llame, otro más de mis clientes. Debo admitir que a mí tampoco me gusto llamarlo así, pero en ese momento eso era lo que usted era. Ahora tengo claramente que usted nunca fue uno más de mis clientes por eso adjunto en esta carta el cheque que dejo su padre por mis servicios._

 _No lo deseo, ya que decido que lo que tuvimos anoche fuera más bien solo un encuentro furtivo entre dos personas que se vieron juntas por diversas circunstancias. Desde este momento usted dejo de ser mi cliente. Pero yo no puedo dejar de ser quien soy._

 _Como compensación por ello he decidido zacear su curiosidad sobre mí. Pero solo en dos peguntas que me hiso anoche._

 _Mi nombre es Karin, Karin Kurosaki y tengo 18 años._

 _No mentía cuando dije que ya era mayor de edad , cumplí los 18 hace ya varios meses y en aproximadamente3 meses estaré cumpliendo 19. Espero no haberlo sorprendido._

 _No tengo más que decirle, solo le deseo que sea feliz en su matrimonio._

 _Att. Karin Kurosaki_

Por kamisama…

Esto no podía ser verdad.

¿Por qué ahora?

¿Por qué justo en estos momentos de su vida había encontrado a una chica por la cual estaba verdaderamente colado y no podría estar con ella?

Si bien tenía indicios, al momento de leer esta carta lo confirmo.

No solo se había encariñado con ella, había logrado enamorarse.

¿Quién lo diría?

Se había enamorado de una chica prácticamente 10 años menor.

-Por un demonio, Toshiro ¿puedes bajar ya? Tu madre esta que me saca de quicio- dijo su padre al entrar a su habitación. Lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras.

-¿Pero qué…?- trato de preguntar. Cuando el peliblanco salió disparado de su habitación, dejando caer una hoja.

El la tomo entre sus manos y empezó a leerla. Y justo cuando iba por la mitad ni el mismo creía lo que ahí estaba escrito.

-¿Con que Karin , eh?- se preguntó el mismo- Felicidades muchacha , fuiste la primera en calar en el corazón de hielo de ese muchacho – continuo leyendo y justo en un par de líneas antes de finalizar- Y por lo visto también fuiste la primera en hacer que derramara aunque sea un par de lágrimas.

Si conocía a su hijo , al menos en algo, sabía que en este momento el estaría en camino para ver a aquella muchacha.

Suspiro con resignación.

La que le esperaba al momento de decirle a su esposa que su hijo había abandonado a su prometida. Necesitaría una botella de vodka que lo secunda en esta misión.

Y quizá tapones para los oídos para ignorar los gritos de ella.

Pero eso no importaba, su hijo iba a ser feliz y eso era lo único que importaba.

Fin


End file.
